descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
King Benjamin/Relationships
The relationships of Ben from Descendants and Descendants: Wicked World. Relatives = Beast Beast is Ben's father and the former king of Auradon. (Need more information...) Belle Belle is Ben's mother and the former queen of Auradon. (Need more information...) |-| Love Interest = Mal (Girlfriend/True Love/In Love With) Ben seemed to be attracted to her the first moment they met. Mal, nonetheless, was more focused on getting the wand and once told Jane and Evie that she thought love and getting a boyfriend were stupid and that she didn't need them. He frequently tried to approach and be friendly with the VKs, but was most friendly with Mal. Interesting, the two both had a dream about the other before ever meeting each other. When Mal learned Ben his family and his girlfriend get to be near the wand, she immediately tried to entice Ben by making a love potion cookie and giving it to him. When he ate it, it had an extremely strong effect and he proclaimed his love for her after the Tourney team victory. She accepted and when the two went on their first date. During the date, the two got to know each other well and Ben saw the goodness in Mal and advised her they didn't have to follow their parent's footsteps. Mal even began questioning whether to follow the goodness inside her or follow her mother's footsteps and when he seemed to be drowning, she risked drowning herself to save him since she didn't know how to swim. While the potion did washed off Ben, he still loved her and decided to remain in a relationship with her. Mal thought since their parents would kill them if she and the VKs didn't go through with the plan, she figured the least she could do was erase his feelings. However, during the parade, she learned he knew he was under a potion which washed off, but still loved her. She admitted she was really happy being with him and being at Auradon and decided to stay and be good. The two have since remained a couple even in Descendants 2. In Wicked World, the two are shown to flirt, with Mal often complimenting on how cute he is and being impressed when he lied to Jay, while Ben encourages her to do her best and being a good person. The two had shared a romantic dance in Episode 16 and when he was kidnapped, she was extremely worried and happy upon learning he was safe. The two are still in a relationship in Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel and Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. In Descendants 2, Ben is the reigning King of Auradon and is ready to officially pronounce Mal as his "Lady of the Court." Things seem to be going perfectly, until one day while having a picnic date together with Mal he discovers her spell book and realizes all the spells she had been using to try and fit in at Auradon. When Mal tries to spell Ben into forgetting what he saw, he confronts her and Mal admits to faking everything and that she herself is a fake. She then spells away the picnic lunch and runs off, leaving Ben at a loss. After discovering Mal had flee Auradon to return to the Isle of the Lost, Ben realizes how much pressure Mal must be going through and decides to follow her to the Isle and apologize to make things right. Ben is accompanied by Evie, Jay and Carlos as they dress him up and teaches him how to blend in and act like a villain (Chillin Like a Villain). On the Isle they are discovered by Gil who rushes off to tell Uma, Ben meets up with Mal and apologizes about their fight and begs her to come home. However, Mal realizing that she doesn't fit in at Auradon refuses to go back with Ben stating that she's a terrible influence for him and that it would be in his and Auradon's best interest for her not to return. Despite Ben's pleas and his confession of love, Mal pleads for him to leave her and rejects his sigma ring signifying the break up of their relationship. After dejectedly leaving and wandering off on his own, Ben gets kidnapped by Uma and Mal rushes off to save him. However after losing to Uma in an arm wrestling fight, Uma makes a deal with Mal, Fairy Godmother's magic wand for Ben's life. During the trade off ( It's Goin' Down) Uma continually threatens to push Ben off the ship while Ben tries to convince both Mal and Uma to not go through with the plan not realizing that the wand is fake and offering Uma again the chance to come to Auradon. However Uma rejects Ben's offer once again and proceed with the trade off, however after releasing Ben and realizing the wand is fake Uma releases her pirate crew to attack, Mal, Ben, Jay, Evie, Lonnie and Carlos. During the fight, Ben manages to taunt Harry with a "coochy coochy coo" and they all escape successfully. While in the limo, Ben apologizes to Mal that it didn't go the way she wanted and says that he was grateful to Uma who allowed him to see what the Isle was like and when Mal tries to argue back he compares Uma to how Mal was when she first came to Auradon, a angry girl with a bad plan. Upon returning to Auradon, Jane approaches Ben to finalize the surprise he has for Mal for the Cotillion, he asks if she wants to cancel. Ben then tells Mal to do what she needs to do and leaves giving her the space to sort out her thoughts. During Cotillion, much to everyone's surprise Ben introduces Uma as his new girlfriend and apologizes to Mal saying that he realized that the two of them were not meant to be together since Mal had never told Ben that she loved him. While dancing with Uma, Mal and the other VK's along with Doug and Lonnie prepare to leave but Jane quickly requests to Lumiere to unveil Ben's gift for Mal which is showed to be a beautiful glass painting of the two of them with Mal in her purple hair and green eyes. Ben pauses and stares blankly at the glass painting with Mal realizing that Ben truly does love her for who she is. Uma then reminds Ben of his gift to her and when Beast tries to talk Ben out of it, he retorts back at him with everyone shocked at his sudden change of character. Ben then orders Fairy Godmother to bring down the barrier as his gift to Uma, when Fairy Godmother refuses he demands her to listen to him as her King. With Mal realizing that the real Ben would never have said these things and do that to her and that he's been spelled, she approaches Ben telling him that he always believed in who they are and what they can be and says that she was afraid of telling him she loved him because she thought that she wasn't good enough for him and she thought that he would realize that. Mal then confesses that she's always loved Ben and kisses him with True Love's Kiss breaking the spell, Ben looks lovingly back at Mal and smiles embracing her and Mal smiling back a him. Uma realizing her plan has been foiled tries to escape and ends up jumping off the ship and transforming into a large octopus like her mother. She starts attacking them which enrages Mal who transforms into a dragon and the two of them begin fighting. Ben notices Mal's eyes changing before she turned into a dragon and is concerned. Ben is surprised that Mal turned into a dragon and was watching her. Ben seeing at how the fighting is never ending gives a large roar before jumping into the sea getting between Uma and Mal. He answers that fighting isn't the answer and that they have to listen and respect each other, he invites Uma once more to Auradon and help him make a difference but Uma simply returns his sigma ring which he had given to her earlier and disappears beneath the sea. Both Mal and Ben return to the ship with Ben pulling her in for another kiss, he then thanks everyone for helping him and asks if there is anything he could do. Everyone then celebrates on the ship with Ben and Mal reconciling and he places the his signet ring back on her finger as they look forward to their future together smiling and embracing each other. (You and Me) (See Bal) Audrey (ex-girfriend) The two used to date, but it seemed like a mostly one sided relationship throughout the film when the two were still together, as shown in the beginning where she proclaimed to be his girlfriend and he seemed uncomfortable around her and didn't care much for holding hands or being close. She also didn't share his views of being fair to the VKs and when he dumped her for Mal, she seemed heartbroken but tried to make him jealous with Chad, which failed. In Wicked World, the two seem to be good friends and when they went to the Isle of the Lost, she often held onto him for protection and neither Ben nor Mal seemed against it (possibly since she has given up on him and just wanted to be safe). |-| Allies = Evie She seemed to be attracted to him due to his looks, kindness and status as a prince but lost interest when learning he was in a relationship with Audrey and switched her focus to Chad (and later Doug). However, the two seem to be on good terms especially due to their relationship with Mal. In Wicked World, the two were voted king and queen of the Neon Lights Ball, though she left him to admire herself in the mirror with her crown. Carlos De Vil While the two don't interact much, the two were shown to get along well in the film. Ben tried to socialize and be friends with all the VKs and he helped Carlos get ready for the Tourney tournament and getting accustomed to dogs through the mascot dog Dude. The two are shown to interact positively and in Wicked World episode 10 where he let Jay hit Carlos for not helping them when they were turned into dogs until Mal pressured him to help. Jay While the two don't interact much, the two were shown to get along well in the film. Ben tried to socialize and be friends with all the VKs and he helped Jay get ready for the Tourney tournament. The two are shown to interact positively and in Wicked World episode 10 he let Jay hit Carlos for not helping them when they were turned into dogs until Mal pressured him to help. He was also worried for Carlos and Jay when the showed up late to the Neon Lights Ball, saying he was really worried about him. Strangely though, he keeps calling him Jordan as shown in episode 17. Jordan The two knew each other since they were four but Ben can't seem to remember her name. Category:Relationships